Mistpelt
|pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |warrior=Mistpelt |elder=Mistpelt |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mentor=Unknown |app=Pinestar |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse |deadbooks=Unknown}} Mistpelt is a thick-furred pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Mistpelt was a ThunderClan warrior under Oakstar’s and Doestar’s leaderships in the forest territories. She mentored Pinepaw, and later retired to the elder’s den. After her death, Mistpelt went to StarClan. History In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Mistpelt is a warrior of ThunderClan, mentor to Pinepaw. She shows her apprentice around the territory, pointing with her tail towards the wooden fence that seperates Twolegplace from the forest. Pinepaw tips his head back to look up at the fence, asking his mentor if the Twolegs had built it to keep the cats out. Mistpelt purrs, saying that they aren't that scary and probably just wanted a border of their own, but are too lazy to send out any patrols, and like any Clan border, the cats have to remember they aren't welcome on the other side. :Eyes gleaming, Mistpelt finishes that it's not to say they can't have a look around on that side sometimes, but it's nothing like the forest. She starts to pad away with her belly fur brushing against the long grass, while Pinepaw stays behind for a moment. He slinks up to the fence and has a look through a small hole, and is startled when he sees a yellow eye glaring at him. Mistpelt hurtles up the fence, causing it to rattle, and arches her back and screeches at the other cat to leave her apprentice alone, hissing for them go back to their Twolegs. Mistpelt jumps back down and nods to her apprentice, sounding out of breath, that it was nothing but an old kittypet. Licking the fur on her chest, she tells Pinepaw that he'll be able to chase them off himself next time. :As the two leave, Pinepaw keeps close to his mentor's flank, muttering that he'd be glad if he never saw another kittypet again. With a purr, Mistpelt says he will, but their claws and teeth are blunt, and they're all scared of their own shadows. She nods at a swath of brambles that block their way, explaining that beyond them is the Thudnerpath, asking Pinepaw if he can hear the noise. Mistpelt leads her apprentice into the bushes, where he peeks out of them and tries to not gag on the stench. She warns that while hey won't go any closer than that that day, he'll learn to cross the Thunderpath when he goes to visit the Moonstone. :Thw two pad along the territory border, until the ThunderClan warrior comes to an abrupt stop with her ears pricked. Pinepaw sees flashes of bright orange, indicating Twolegs. Mistpelt whispers that they'll have to go around the Twolegs, and even if they aren't interested in the cats, it's probably better to not take any risks. She crawls away from the Twolegs and Thunderpath, into the bracken. She hisses at Pinepaw to come with her when he hangs back for too long, asking what he is waiting for. Pinepaw defends himself, saying he was curious, and Mistpelt teases that curious apprentices get their noses bitten off. She then informs Pinepaw that Oakstar had sent a patrol last night, and it looked like the Twolegs are digging a tunnel underneath the Thunderpath. When Pinepaw says that it's cool, Mistpelt replies that it isn't, and if he wants it to be easy for ShadowClan to come into their territory. :She leads her apprentice to the river, and Pinepaw thinks of the way the elders talk about the river: a terrible place that sucked young cats underneath. The fact that RiverClan swim in those rivers make it more terrifying for the young tom. Mistpelt calls for the tom to dip his paws, and he declines. She returns, shaking off the water before suggesting they head back. He asks if he's really seen the whole territory, and she replies most of the borders. Everything else can be saved for another day. They duck onto a small path that reeks of fox along with rabbit, and Pinepaw asks if the fox is near. His mentor purrs and says it's old scent, and they walk the path back to the ThunderClan camp. :At the camp, Sweetbriar rushes over and asks Mistpelt if her son if he behaved while licking his fur. Embarrassed, he retorts that he did, and Mistpelt and his father agrees that he was the perfect apprentice. Oakstar tells Pinepaw that he must listen to his mentor, so he can fight off the RiverClan cats. : Goosefeather's Curse'' :Mistpelt is an elder of ThunderClan. :Her only appearance is when she is seen going out of the elders' den on her way to the dirtplace, visually irritated, and hissing when her paws sink into the mud. She demands to know whose idea it was the dig up the clearing, as if it keeps raining they'll end up sinking up to their necks. Character pixels Notes and references de:Mistpeltru:Туманикаfr:Mistpeltfi:Mistpeltnl:Mistpels Category:Elders Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Pinestar's Choice characters